


Christmas Party Hop

by jarenshapadackllins



Series: 25 Days of Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Destiel, Christmas, M/M, this was so rushed i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarenshapadackllins/pseuds/jarenshapadackllins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Castiel, where did you study?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Party Hop

**Author's Note:**

> **This piece is not beta read**

The Moore’s Annual Christmas Party is like something straight out of a movie. Good Homes style decor with lights literally strewn (tastefully) everywhere, faux-presents under the tree.

Castiel is standing around in a circle, the Moore’s and the Harvelle’s surrounding him. More than a few times he has gotten the question “any lady yet?” He shouldn’t be as frustrated about it as he is, considering he never exactly told anyone he’s gay. But, he responds kindly, saying there simply isn’t enough time in the life of a criminal law professor to date, and he isn’t exactly lying.

Jess comes up to him, bouncing with excitement. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet. He’s super into law.”

She pulls him through the crowd of people congregating in the living room. Her small physique makes it easier for her to weave in and out, but Castiel is mumbling an apology every five seconds as he bumps shoulders with people.

They stop just outside the kitchen and she tugs on the sleeve of a very tall man. He turns and beams at her, and Castiel assumes this is Sam. He’s heard much about him, and has _certainly_ heard about Jess’ feelings toward him.

“Sam, this is Castiel Noval. He’s a criminal law professor at KSU,” she turns back to Castiel and smiles shyly, as if she were introducing him to her new partner. “Castiel, Sam Winchester. He’s studying law at Stanford.”

Cas reaches out his hand giving Sam a firm handshake, and, just to embarrass Jess, he says: “Jess has spoken extensively of you. Good things,” he laughs and looks to Jess, who is beet red and she narrows her eyes at him. Being a close family friend has quite a few perks.

Sam smiles and Castiel can see the tint of blush in his cheeks. He clears his throat and immediately straightens up, and Castiel doesn’t see the look of admiration in Jess’ eyes.

“So, Castiel, where did you study?”

The two of them talk for what feels like hours, but the hors d'oeuvres are just beginning to be served by Mrs. Moore. From their conversation, Castiel already learned that Sam is on a full ride at Stanford, and he’s from Lawrence, Kansas. His brother, Dean, is an electrical engineer and works at their uncle’s auto shop in Sioux Falls. Sam spoke on and on about his brother, and Castiel guesses they have a close bond.

“Would you like a drink, Sam?” Castiel points toward the kitchen. He hasn’t had anything yet tonight, and the dark red wine he sees in many glasses is tempting him.

“Oh, please. Just whatever you have,” he smiles and gives Castiel a nod as he walks to the kitchen island, bottles of wine set out on the shiny granite and beer in a cooler on the tile floor. He pours himself and Sam a glass of wine and passes the bottle to the next in line before taking them back, twisting and turning around people as they walk by. It’d be a shame if he spilt wine on his shirt.

He stops short when rounding a corner as a man steps out in front of him. A few drops of wine fall from a glass, but Castiel couldn’t care less where it lands because a very handsome, _very_ green-eyed man is staring down at him.

“Christ, sorry!”

Castiel nearly misses the apology. He’s so wrapped up in him, his charcoal blazer and white button down, the top few buttons undone in a charming-casual sort of way. The man isn’t extremely tall -- not like Sam -- but he is still very much so taller than Castiel, and damn if Cas isn’t a sucker for height differences.

“No, my apologies,” he says, snapping himself back into shape.

“Uh,” green-eyes, as Castiel is addressing him in his head, looks between the two wine glasses in Castiel’s hands. “Who’re those for?”

Cas looks down, nearly forgetting he was still holding them. “A friend,” his voice cracks slightly. “Just a friend.”

“That’s,” he clears his throat. Castiel almost wants to laugh at how they’re both scrambling for words. “That’s good, that’s cool.”

They’re staring, and Castiel should feel somewhat violated, because not only in this man searching his face, his eyes, for _something_ , he’s standing too far into Castiel personal bubble. But it doesn’t matter, because it’s green-eyes.

“I’m Dean,” he says quietly and Castiel leans in a little closer to hear him.

Dean? There’s most likely only one Dean at this party, and it’s Dean Winchester.

“Sam’s brother,” Castiel affirms. Dean looks at him in surprise and nods.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“The wine is for him,” he says simply, and Dean looks like he’s going to laugh when he takes one of the glasses from Castiel’s hand.

“Then he can’t get mad at me for stealing you,” he takes a sip. “And his wine.”

Castiel smiles and swirls the wine in his own glass. He can feel the telltale heat of blush in his cheeks and he tries his best to hide it from Dean’s sight.

A few high pitched squeals come from the living room and the music suddenly crescendos until the house is nearly shaking on its foundation. Castiel raises himself up on his toes to see beyond Dean and spots Jess, Jo, and a couple of other girls dancing in the center of the room, families and couples joining in slowly.

“ _Rockin’ around the Christmas tree…_ ”

When Castiel looks back to Dean, the man has his free hand outstretched to Cas.

“Care to dance?”

Cas smiles, sets his wine glass down on the nearest table, and takes Dean’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for waiting so long for these updates! The past couple of days have been jam packed with things, and I was planning on getting things done on the way up and back from my college visit this weekend but my laptop decided not to work :(  
> So, I'm a little behind but I plan on getting caught up this week, hopefully.  
> Thanks again!


End file.
